


老赵与帆子的故事

by Pumpkin_pie



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 军人, 特种兵
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. 设定

赵东雷

老赵看起来很严肃，实际上怼人特别狠，冷幽默，有点腹黑，有点闷骚，35，176，单眼皮，表面上是不常出现但还是有会要开的营长，实际上是特种部队的队长，朋友之间喊他老赵，擅长近身格斗，唱歌很好听，会弹吉他，自带眼线，眼睛漂亮，普通家庭出身，独生子，同性恋，老赵难受的时候一般是叼着根烟，快烧没了抽一口，一根接一根的抽，老赵之前喜欢他的战友，但是他的战友只当他是兄弟，后来为了保护老赵在战斗中牺牲，算是会做饭，只是凑合能吃的程度，不挑食，只要吃了不死的东西都吃，小麦色皮肤

杨帆

没有最皮，只有更皮，但是很多事情都可以做的很好，22，183，单眼皮，大学一毕业就来当兵了，家里很有钱，父亲去世了，哥哥叫杨光，是个很有名的商人，双性恋，看起来撩妹撩汉无数，其实没谈过恋爱，最喜欢的校花学姐拿他当弟弟，不会做饭，黑暗料理那种，有颗小虎牙，擅长狙击，后来成了特种部队狙击手，五音不全，唱军歌只能靠大声喊糊弄过去，晒不黑星人


	2. 相识与军训

老赵回来开会时看见一个路边被连长骂的同志，开完会回来发现他在一边罚站，一边背绕口令，很感兴趣聊了起来，后来叫过去当秘书了，每天跟着营长跑跑跑，跑遍各大军营，晚上的时候还要回原来的宿舍，曾经还因为军被叠得不够好被赵营踹了屁股，有一次赵营执行任务被下药，开了一天会晚上才有反应，正赶上帆子进来打报告要走，帆子一看这该我出场了，本来就对营长有着非分之想，一壮胆就给赵营连撸了一发解决了，从此就一发不可收拾，整天缠着赵营，什么事做好后非得让赵营给奖励，后来俩人也慢慢看对眼了，上床一般是一人一次，每次帆子皮的时候赵营都用格斗技术收拾他，帆子不服相比射击，赵营问你是营长我是营长，帆子生气又委屈，上床的时候格外用力，赵营上床只是喘粗气，从来不叫，帆子一上床就各种浪叫，两人去带大学生军训，本来不用赵营带，结果原来的教官嗓子肿得说不出来话，只好赵营替，两人就教隔壁连，帆子皮，把赵营的口哨从脖子上撸下来直接吹，吹完还炫耀一下，赵营在拉歌时威胁学生说要是输了就加训，帆子说要是赢了就让隔壁班教官（赵营）唱歌，帆子家里有钱，在宿舍摆个单反，军训期间没事拿来拍拍学员，期间就欺负他们说不要动啊，谁动了就给你们抓拍下来告老师，平时举个喇叭喊学员，话唠，被选入仪仗队后回来拿着仪仗队标兵的枪怼老赵


End file.
